


[Podfic]All Disasters Out of Season

by readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [74]
Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, Character of Faith, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Curtis Atherton's death appeared a simple suicide. Of course, nothing is simple when the Bastard is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]All Disasters Out of Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Disasters Out of Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845127) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> [ Music is Sheepskin and Beeswax played by Simon Lepage.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP4gqx0N-QE)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Belementary%5Dalldisastersoutofseason.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Belementary%5Dalldisastersoutofseason.m4b)


End file.
